What Can I Say?
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: What can I say? What can I do? Seems like with every word we say, we're slowly fading away. He's hurting me, breaking my heart. What can I say?


I know I usually write Kung Fu Panda fanfics, but I decided to try something new. Hope you enjoy! :)

P.S. Follow me on Twitter, I'm musicluver73747

Disclaimer: No, do not, repeat NOT, own Austin and Ally, or the song "What Can I Say"

Ally's P.O.V

I sat on the piano seat in the practice room, with my phone in my hands. I sadly sighed as I texted my boyfriend, Dallas. I slowly typed, "What can I say?" I pressed send and watched the message join the other messages, which were all the same.

I would type, "What can I say?" and Dallas would always text back, "Words," The reason I kept typing, "What can I say?" was because Dallas kept pushing me away when I tried to talk to him. What will I say to him when it all comes down to it?

I felt my phone buzz in my hands; I didn't bother to read the message. I felt tears stream down my face and thought, "Oh, Dallas, what can I say to you when you ignore me? Don't you realize that you're breaking my heart?"

Tears fell on my songbook as I opened it up and began to write a song. Whenever I'm in a tough situation, I feel a little better when I write a new song.

Just as I was finished with the song, I heard the door open. Then a voice said, "Hey Ally, whatcha doing?"

I turned to see Austin standing in the doorway, I replied, "Nothing, just writing."

Austin frowned at me and said, "Something wrong?" "N-no, what makes you think something's wrong?" I quickly and nervously replied.

"You look like you've been crying; Ally, please tell me." I sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you." Austin sat next to me, and I said, "You know how I've been dating Dallas for a while?" Austin nodded as I went on. "Well, it's just, that, um…" Before I knew, I just broke down. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HIM!" I wailed as tears streamed down my face. Austin took me into his arms as I sobbed in his chest.

"Ally, what happened? Did Dallas hurt you?" Austin said worriedly. I kept crying until I managed to say, "I don't know what to say to him, when all he does is push me away. What will I say to him when we're done?"

Austin was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Ally, the best thing to do is move on. If Dallas is treating you wrongly, the best thing to do is break up with him."

I calmed down some, and said, "You know I always have a hard time talking to people, things go wrong every time." When I said this, I remembered my song. "I wrote a song about this, you want to read it?"

I could tell Austin was shocked that I was letting him read my book, I smirked at his reaction. "Well go on, but read the song, and ONLY the song."

Austin chuckled as he picked up my book and said, "Same old Ally,"

I watch as he read my song, I feel I did a pretty good job on it.

Austin looked up from my book with a grin and said, "Ally, this is the greatest song ever! Maybe you can sing to Dallas in public to get back at him."

I smiled at his joke, but he said, "I'm serious Ally; you should sing this at my next concert!"

My smile faded at the thought. "No, no, I'm NOT singing; you KNOW I have stage fright." "I know, you don't have to do this. I just thought maybe you should.

I was quiet for a moment; before I could stop myself, I said, "I'll do it,"

**The Next Day…**

I peeked out the curtains, my stomach flipped at the sight of the crowd. I shoved a lock of my hair in my mouth as I paced back and forth. I could not do this, what if I mess up? What if I get booed off the stage? What if…

My thoughts were interrupted when Austin came up to me and said, "You ready Ally?" I pulled my hair out of my mouth as I nervously replied, "Austin, I can't do this, what if I mess up?"

He smiled understandably at me and said, "Ally, if you're nervous, you don't have to do this." "But I want to do it, I'm just scared," "I promise you nothing bad will happen; but if you want, you can keep your eyes closed. Just pretend we're in the practice room."

I thought it over, and replied, "Ok, I'll try," Austin smiled as he headed towards the stage opening.

I sat on the bench to wait for my turn; I waited for about 15 minutes until one of the stage crew took me to the stage.

I could hear the crowd cheering, I started sweating like crazy. But I calmed down as I made my way towards the microphone.

Austin spoke into the mic. Next to me and announced, "Here's my partner Ally Dawson singing an original song. Hope you enjoy!"

The crowd cheered, I nervously said into the microphone, "T-this song i-is for my boyfriend, D-dallas." I quickly noticed Dallas sitting in the front row, he fake-smiled at me as he blew a kiss to me. I felt anger, but I managed a weak smile.

Meanwhile, my iPod was hooked up to a speaker; one of the crew had found the song and pressed play.

The sound of cellos filled the area; I relaxed just a little as I started to sing.

_Ally: You, treat this like a game  
but it's my heart  
And it's breaking all because of you_

Dallas' smiled vanished; people around him gave him glares. I felt better as I sang more.

_Ally: The hour glass is running out  
And you're still trying to fill it up  
But I lost hope, you should too_

But this situation we're repeating  
Overrated is what you made it  
I'm all done and now I'm all out of time

_What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is push me away  
What will I say to you  
when it all comes down to it  
seems like with every word we say  
we're slowly fading away_

Some people started to sway their arms in the air to the music; I felt full confidence as I continued to sing.

_Ally: You acted like you care  
But you don't stop pretending  
Cause you're hurting me_

My first impressions disappear  
Your tongue-tied words so insincere  
You always do as you please

And this situation we're repeating  
Overrated is what you made it  
I'm all done and now I'm all out of time

What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is push me away  
What will I say to you  
When it all comes down to it  
Seems like with every word we say  
We're slowly fading away

Dallas started to make a run for it, but the fans held onto him so he can hear the song.

_Ally: I can't talk to you (talk to you)  
You never see my point of view, No!  
Like I want you to (like I want you to)  
Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)  
Because your actions speak louder than my words  
That's why I always come back to_

What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is (when all you do is) push me away  
What will I say to you?  
When it all comes down to it  
Seems like with every word we say  
We're slowly fading away

What Can I Say?  
I'm fading away  
What can I say?  
I'm fading away  
Away...  
Oh! 'Cause it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you  
What can I say? 

The crowd cheered as I finished the song, but just as the cheering was getting quieter, I heard a loud holler.

"WORDS! SAY WORDS, WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOT?"

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I blinked them away. People starting booing at Dallas, and I shouted into the microphone, "OH YEAH, DALLAS? I know EXACTLY what to say; two words, WE'RE DONE!"

At that moment, Dallas angrily stormed away, while swearing violently.

The crowd started to cheer again as Austin came up on stage. He grabbed the mic. and said, "Did all of you love Ally tonight?"

Everyone cheered again as Austin said, "Thanks for coming out here tonight, good night!"

Austin led me back stage as the crowd started clearing.

I turned to Austin and said, "Thanks Austin, if it weren't for you I'd still be with Dallas." "No problem, Ally. Glad to help," "Yeah, I'm also glad cause I already like someone else." "Really, who is he?"

I smiled and replied, "Well, he's funny, cute, talented, and he's standing in front of me." Austin's eyes widened as he stuttered, "Y-y-ou like m-me?" "I have for a while; do you like me bac-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Austin kissed me. When he pulled back, he smiled and said, "Does that answer your question?"

I smile as I kiss him again. Nothing could make me happier; Dallas is out of my life, I got over my stage fright, and I have the best boyfriend ever.

**Sorry if the end was too sappy, review to tell me what you think! Btw, I'll update my other story Transported as soon as I find the time:)**


End file.
